


Mirrored Absolution

by Mercy_Run



Series: KR Trilogy [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, F/F, Fix It Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Mostly Peaceful Timeline, Mpreg, Multiverse Merge, Original Underswap Headcanon, Personality Swap, Polyamory, Resets, Sad Papyrus, Sequel to Karmic Retribution, SwapBlossom, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Underswap to Underfell, Undertale to Underswap, book two, mostly - Freeform, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run
Summary: The original universe and Underswap has now arrived in Underfell in a multiversal merge.  Stretch must now tell King Edge the events that transpired in his own universe while the Royal Family adjusts to the jarring event.(Author on hiatus due to health reasons!)_______________________________Sequel to Karmic Retribution._______________________________*This is my personal take on the Underswap AU. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it! Please feel free to write or draw for this story, you don't need my permission for that.





	Mirrored Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Finally! ^_^ Despite everything going wrong with my PC and such, I was able to start work on Karmic Retribution's sequel! I apologize for the length because I am writing on my phone only for now (aforementioned PC issues) but I hope to at least update quickly to make up for it.
> 
> If you haven't read Karmic Retribution, please go and do that now!
> 
> It won't make much sense otherwise. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255036/chapters/18915266
> 
> Without further ado, here is the second book in the KR Trilogy! I hope you enjoy~

“How did Papyrus come to be with you and your brother?” The King of Underfell questioned curiously. His alternate self offered Edge a lazy grin and shrugged.

“That, your highness… is a long and, honestly, completely another story.”

Edge leaned back and smirked, “You have my complete attention.”

“well… you asked for it,” Stretch sighed and then began, “it started right after sans disappeared from his world…”

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The world hazed into sluggish view as the skeleton monster slowly processed that he was staring at the ceiling of his living room. Surprised, he blinked away the lingering disorientation and Papyrus sat up to discover that he was laying beside the couch. The tall skeleton had standards and sleeping anywhere but his bed was unsightly. Needing little rest was one of his many talents so taking an unplanned nap was highly unusual.

Briskly regaining his footing, Papyrus glanced out the window to find the magical light still dim enough to be early morning. Sockets scanning the surrounding living room provided no answers to this confusing scenario.

If he had been too exhausted to get to his bed, Papyrus would have had a sleepover at Undyne’s. Nothing indicated that he had collapsed or… Wait, what had he even just been doing?

...His normally infallible memory seemed to have a hole in it.

Papyrus wasn't due for one of his naps and he couldn't recall what had brought him to wake up splayed on the carpet. The television wasn't on and after checking himself, the tall skeleton found no injuries or cause.

Curious.

Still, he was fine and he had his morning routine to get done before sentry duty. Resolving to put the strange occurrence behind him, Papyrus strode to the front door to begin his morning jog.

Running laps around Snowdin had been something the skeleton had taken up as soon as he decided to become a Royal Guard. He never skipped it and made sure to shout greetings to other monsters who valued rising early as he did. His neighbors smiled and waved a tad hesitantly as the tall skeleton passed them.

Through town, past his puzzles and to Sans’ sentry station before the skeleton looped back, his footfalls muffled as his gait displaced fresh snow.

As great as he was, Papyrus couldn't help but linger on this morning's break from routine. Though it was one occurrence, the monster felt that it was more notable than it should be.

It was like the sudden change in his brother. Sans liked to think he was good at lying and well... that was true but Papyrus saw right through it. Weaving a successful story and fooling him would make Sans a great liar.

But Papyrus wasn't fooled.

He simply didn't know how to confront Sans on what had become a veritable mountain of lies.

Sans wasn't fine. His older sibling lost his genuine smile for what felt like forever ago but was only yesterday.

...was it truly only yesterday?

Papyrus passed their house and ran towards Waterfall to complete his circuit, thoughts still troubled as he thought of Sans. He loved his brother and though he wasn't the most knowledgeable, certainly the younger skeleton could help Sans in some way…?

His gloved hand tagged the rockface near the mouth of Waterfall’s entrance and Papyrus turned back towards Snowdin only to slow to a walk as the snow began to fall heavily on his way back.

The tall monster slowed to a stop and simply stared through the falling snow, the strangest sensation welling up in the culmination of his being.

He had been here before. Exactly like this. Papyrus had been talking to someone.

...this morning? Right before he woke up?

The vertebrae under his red scarf burned and the strangeness of the day crested into dread.

Breaking into a sprint, Papyrus ran half-blind through the snow, his soul pounding with sudden anxiety. He didn't know why but he was afraid. 

Papyrus needed to see Sans with the same urgency as he had as a child waking from a nightmare. He didn't bother wiping his feet at the entrance, simply throwing the door to his home open and discarding all routine.

“SANS!”

His call as he debated taking off his boots was met with silence. Breath hitching, Papyrus abandoned all politeness and took the stairs two at a time, pausing once more in front of his sibling’s closed door.

His fear had only worsened instead of getting better with distance.

“S-Sans?”

The house was too quiet.

Papyrus reached out with a shaking gloved hand and turned the knob. The creak of wood was obnoxiously loud, causing the tall skeleton to flinch back.

The bed was empty…

Had Sans actually gotten up without prompting? Did they just miss each other?

... Without breakfast spaghetti?

Orange magic welled up in his eye sockets as the fear and the dread continued to churn in his soul.

“Sans… I think I had a nightmare.” His normally boisterous tone was quiet and strained, needing to speak it out loud despite no one being there to hear his words.

...Where was his brother?


End file.
